onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Citron
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate | age = | residence = | jva = }} Charlotte Citron is the 15th daughter of the Charlotte Family and a member of the Big Mom Pirates. She is a hybrid between a human and a member of the Longleg Tribe. Appearance As a half-longleg, Citron is very tall and her legs constitute most of her height, with a tattoo on her left leg. . She is a thickset woman with no neck and possesses a large mane of orange hair that nearly reaches down to her knees. She wears a frilly and low-cut light green top with pink shoulder pads, and a large dark belt with a pattern of spirals; the front of the belt is composed of stitches that expose her stomach and also features a spiral with a "C" printed on it. She also wears dark briefs. Personality Despite being a crossbreed, Citron shares her father heritage by exposing and decorating her long legs. She seems to be somewhat lazy, saying she would have preferred waiting at Cacao Island for the Straw Hats drinking tea instead of chasing them there. Relationships Charlotte Linlin Citron is loyal to her mother, Charlotte Linlin. She took part in her plot to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. She hold her Mother to a high regard, and was shocked when Jinbe placed hid faith in Luffy instead. Charlotte Smoothie and Cinnamon Citron seem to get along well with her sisters and fellow crossbreeds Smoothie and Cinnamon. She is often seen with Cinnamon and they both serve under Smoothie in her squad of the Big Mom Pirates. Abilities and Powers Being a crossbreed of the Longleg Tribe, it can be assumed she has powerful legs. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Citron attended the Tea Party/wedding of Vinsmoke Sanji and her younger sister Pudding, in which she took part in her mother's plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family. She was seen socializing with some of the other attendees before Sanji and Pudding arrived to the venue. After Luffy and the rest of the Sanji Retrieval Team crashed the event, she witnessed with her sister Cinnamon as Jinbe broke ties with the Big Mom Pirates. After the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates' assassination attempt failed, Citron watched as Bege used Big Father in order to protect the alliance. She was later seen on Smoothie's ship as they chased the Straw Hats on the seas of Totto Land. Citron, being part of Smoothie's squad, was assigned by Perospero to chase after the Thousand Sunny while Perospero and Bavarois's groups went after Big Mom and the Fire Tank Pirates. When Smoothie tried to attack the Sunny after increasing her own size, Citron warned her that her own ship would sink if she grew any bigger. Those on Smoothie's ship followed the Sunny to Cacao Island. Just when the Sunny was within range, Smoothie's ship was attacked by Judge's forces. Trivia *Citron is a citrus fruit and is also french for "lemon", fitting the Charlotte Family's food themed names. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Citron ru:Шарлотта Цитрон fr:Charlotte Citron Category:Crossbreeds Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists